The invention concerns a compact-disk changer as recited in the preamble to claim 1.
A compact-disk changer, which can play various compact disks as desired, preferably includes a playback section with a drive mechanism, a pick-up, and signal-processing circuits as well as a magazine that accommodates a number of stacked compact disks. Between the playback section and the magazine are means of removing one of disks from the magazine as needed and positioning it ready to play in the playback section. Selecting a particular disk demands a relative motion between the playback section and the magazine in order to position the playback section in relation to the magazine such that the desired disk can be removed from the magazine. It is accordingly necessary to detect and control the position of the playback section in relation to the magazine.